On the Run
by phnxgrl
Summary: This is a continuation of Clare The Senator is dead and Kate with Rick are skyward winging toward an uncertain future.
1. Chapter 1

This actually Clare 15 but that story is at an end. This is just a recap before the story continues.

\\\\\

The flight was heading to only Black knew as Rick settled down still looking at kate who was still thankfully asleep.

Those twilight formula sure works well Rick thought as he looked at his companion. Clare the leggy blonde was past out too. It was well past 2 in the morning as the plane winged its way toward an unknown destination. Rick was recalling the events of the past few hours.

\\\\\

Kate was at the ambulance with Rick hovering. The technicians were doing tests. Kate had not awoken yet while warm fluids were being pumped into her body. Rick was not certain how long she was exposed to negative temperatures. Ryan and Clare came up next to him.

"The senator has been rushed to the hospital. He might not make it" Ryan said.

"What about the rest of the team?" Rick asked.

"They are in worst shape than Kate. It is possible this was a trap." Ryan said sadly.

"What about our sleeping beauties?" Rick asked.

"Still out like a light Wayne" Clare said holding on to his arm.

She was offering comfort. Rick did not need her comfort he just wanted to see those brown green eyes again. Rick kept looking toward the ambulance. Hoping Kate would revive soon.

"Ryan has anyone contacted Alexis or Lanie?" Rick said more concerned about his family now.

"Espo has Lanie and Alexis are staying put at this moment but as soon as Kate is stabilized they will meet us at the hospital" Ryan said.

"How did this happen?" Rick wondered out loud.

"Somebody talked. CSU is looking over the cooler as we speak. It should not have been able to push that cold of air. It seems it was electronically tampered." Ryan said.

"Clare I trust you go look at those controls and tell me if you can spot anything." Rick said as he reached into his bag and pulled out something Clare had not seen in a long time her black laptop.

"Wayne I thought I lost that?" Clare said.

"It was returned I did not think you would have needed it but I brought it anyway" Rick said.

"So Black knows?" Clare asked.

"Yes Black knows. I was supposed to take you to him after this was over. So sorry Clare…Your free wheeling days are over. It is time for you to come out of the cold" Rick said.

"Well I guess I need to plug this bad boy in and see who hacked the controls…Eh Wayne?" Clare said walking back toward the crime scene tape. Ryan showed his badge to get her access.

Rick was a bit sad but that was the price for Black's assistance. Rick knew Clare was destined for other things. He stood there wondering would this be the last time for sure he would see her again?

Rick conflicted looked away. The technicians in the ambulance were packing up the warming worked Rick climbed into the back where Kate was waking up. Rick held her hand.

"Hey" Kate said slowly.

"Hey welcome back." The doors shut as Kate was now transported to the hospital.

"Rick so cold!" Kate said.

The technician was wrapping her in more thermal blankets,

Kate tried to sit up. Rick held out his hand and stopped her.

Kate looked at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"Kate you were exposed to -50 degrees in that cooler. It must have malfunctioned. The techs estimate you were in there for an hour." Rick said.

Kate quit struggling then laid back down.

"Oh…" was all Kate could say they had arrived to the hospital. Kate was a miracle no one exposed to -50 for an hour had ever survived before.

Kate was rushed to the treatment room all set up to continue the warming process.

"I love you Kate" Rick said running next to the gurney Kate reached out her hand and gave it a squeeze. Then they retreated away from him. The Déjà Vu sensation was overwhelming. At least this time Kate was alive and alert. There was no blood on his hand. He stood in the corridor for sometime. An arm wrapped around his waist. It was Alexis he stood there looking into his daughters blue eyes searching for something.

"It is alright Dad she is a fighter. She will make it." Alexis said with much confidence.

'I told her Alexis. I told her again. I loved her" Rick said almost breaking down.

Alexis just shook her head in acknowledgement. She then led him to the waiting room where Lanie had taken up residency.

Rick was so consumed with guilt. He thought the plan had everything perfect. I guess not.

Alexis had Called Jim. Jim Beckett came in furious at Rick.

"What happened? This was not supposed to happen. She is here again and I want to know why?" Jim said getting into Rick's face.

"She was not supposed to go into the cooler but somehow she was shoved in" Rick said. "It was not part of the plan. The cooler was tampered with and for an hour she was exposed to -50 degrees."

Jim was digesting what Rick had said.

"I checked every part of this plan it should have worked. The cooler was only supposed to be 50 degrees at the minimum. Not -50" Rick said. "It was …"

"A trap. Who else was in there?" Jim supplied now being less angry. "You could not have foreseen that happening. Rick. I am so sorry I yelled at you. You are not at fault."

Jim now grabbed his hand to make Rick look at him.

The doctor now came in. "Family of Katherine Beckett?' he announced.

Jim rose as did the rest of the group.

"I am her fiancée and this is her father…How is she doing?" Rick stated.

"I am please to announce she is in recovery she did not lose consciousness throughout the procedure and you can go see her now. There is some minor frostbite to her toes and fingers so she can not hold anything, But she will be fine once those heal." He stated.

Rick was overjoyed at the news. The rest of the family rejoiced too.

"What about the senator? And the others?" Rick asked.

The doctor looked down. Rick knew what that meant.

"The others recovered never regain consciousness and did not respond to treatment. And if you can accuse me I have a statement to read to the press." The doctor said.

The doctor now walked away. Rick stopped him.

"This is a matter of national security" Rick pulled out his badge. "Do not inform the press that there were any survivors!"

"Ok Mr. Castle I will not mention the survival of Katherine Beckett. Do you want to see her now?" The doctor asked.

"Yes please." Rick said.

Rick was lead to the recovery room Kate was awake and all her hands were wrapped and feet were too. There was a bright color to her cheeks when Rick walked in with Jim.

"Oh Baby girl I am so glad you are alright." Jim said hugging her tightly. He was so emotional he was crying.

Rick stood back and watched the reunion between Father and Daughter. Once they had dried their eyes Rick now came forward.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" She said.

Rick now hugged and kissed her. Kate was still wrapped up in tubes. She really did not care. Rick now got all serious.

"Jim I know she is your daughter but she has vital information for the security of this nation. I need you to step outside so we can discuss in private" Rick said.

"Rick what is going on?" Kate asked.

Jim did as Rick asked and said "I will go back and tell the others I had seen you. Take care Katie bear."

"You too Dad" Kate said.

After Jim had left Rick got out his bug sweeper and white noise generator. There were no bugs detected.

"Kate the others in the cooler did not make it." Rick said.

Kate's eye grew wide.

"The assassin was successful?" Kate asked.

"Yes it seems that is true. The cooler was tampered and you were exposed to -50 for about an hour. You are a miracle Kate just a miracle!" Rick said with relief.

"Rick while I was in there the Senator confessed that he was not the king pin. He was just a puppet. For whom he did not know but he pointed the finger at his long time chief of staff. James" Kate said.

'Kate you are not safe. The kingpin whoever they are tried to kill you too. I have to move you now." Rick said. Pulling out his phone he called Black.

"Yes what we discussed it needs to happen now!" Rick said.

Rick now turned to Kate.

"I am so sorry Kate but you need to be unconscious. I will be with you the whole way." Rick said as he placed the sedative in her IV.

Kate dropped off to sleep. Soon she was being transported. Alexis and Martha were placed on a plane. Lanie and Jim were advised to not speak of this at all.

\\\\\

Back at the hotel Clare had gotten in and followed the hack to a place in Brooklyn. Giving Espo that information she was accosted by Black.

"Clare good to see you again." Black said. "You are not safe we need to leave now."

"I was helping with the investigation…" Clare protested.

"Leave it to the capable hands of NYPD. I am sure Captain Gates will be able to see this through." Black said while they were walking to the car.

"What about Wayne? Kate? Alexis..." Clare asked.

"You will see them again, Now we must hurry" Black said.

Clare complied and got into the limo because technically he was still her boss.

Black and Clare were transported to the hanger at Teeterboro Airport. A 737 was sitting on the tarmac.

"I will have to bid you adieu for now Clare but keep in touch." Black said while getting back into the car.

Clare confused followed Black's instructions and entered the plane.

The pilot now said that all passengers were aboard. And he started the plane to taxi. Soon the plane was in the air. Clare could finally get up and look around. There were many agents she had never seen before and there was a compartment in the back. One agent stood and let her through.

"Wayne!" Clare said rushing toward him.

"Clare I am glad you made it" Rick said.

"Alexis, Martha!" Clare cried out in glee.

There was a group hug as the plane continued its flight.

\\\\\

Rick finished his reminiscing. He looked around the cabin one last time then he finally tired fell asleep. It was way past his bedtime and the warmth in the plane cabin was very conducive to sleep. The plane was still in the air as he fell under the spell.


	2. Chapter 2

Espo and Ryan with assists from Hastings and Vasquez entered the brownstone. Clare's unerring directions had led them to the hacker. Getting to the exact address Espo motioned for the team to spread out as he broke the door down.

"NYPD hands up!" Espo exclaimed as going first into the dingy apt.

Clear was the words he heard from Ryan then later Clear was heard from all the other members.

Ryan looked at the body. It was decomposing already. Someone had purposely used a chemical to dissolve the body. There were no finger prints and by the time the ME got to the place the sludge was all that was left.

Espo called CSU they quickly responded. The apt was clean except for one print. Running it. It came up as the person of James Ryder. The senator's chief of staff.

Espo was disgusted. He had CSU bag the computer equipment which looked slagged too.

"Someone had the Senator killed and is making sure its tracks are wiped clean" he said to Ryan. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Let's go home people it is way too early in the morning to do a canvas" Espo said. "We'll continue after some shut eye."

"Espo heard anything about Beckett?" Ryan asked.

Espo just shook his head.

Ryan thought there might have been news from Lanie at least but he was disappointed that there was no news.

\\\\\

New York Presbyterian Hospital

February 10th 2013

Dr. Magnus was standing at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press. At approximately 1:23 on the morning on the 10th of Feb 2013. Senator William Bracken was declared dead. He had succumbed to a freak accident at the hotel where he was supposed to be the guest of honor. Also who died were his Secret Service agents, Special Agent Terrence Larkin, Special agent in Charge Fredrick Shapiro, and Special Agent Susan Weiss. This is pending investigation. No questions will be answered."

The press yelled questions at him over and over again as he left the podium and soon the news of Bracken's death was fodder for all the 24 hours news service.

Espo was at home with Lanie he watched the press conference.

"Hey Chica there was no mentioning Beckett?" Espo asked.

What? Lanie feigned interest.

"Your girl was not mentioned" Espo said.

"Is that so? Are you sure she was sent to the same hospital?" Lanie asked.

"No the ambulance was still there when Gates told us to act on the intel Clare provided" Espo said.

"Well there you go maybe she never went to the hospital" Lanie said.

"So if she did not go to the hospital where did she go?" Espo asked.

"I have no idea. Probably that Writer Man cooked up something. I know Kate is on leave once she finished this detail tonight she told me that at the loft. Maybe he has finally manned up and popped the question." Lanie said. "Enough questions Espo it is late or early either way you look at it and I want my latin man pillow! Come to bed."

"Ok Chica I am right behind you" Espo said still wondering where did his sister go.

\\\\\

It was the next morning. Kate awoke to a new hospital room. Rick was looking at her.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" Rick said back grasping a hold of her hand grateful she was alive.

"Where am I Rick?" Kate asked looking around.

"You are in a very special care facility. Kate the doctors here want to do some tests" Rick said.

"Tests?" Kate said raising her voice in alarm.

"Yes tests you are the only person ever recorded to survive -50 degrees without dying and they want to know why. Kate you are a medical enigma" Rick said.

"I had such a weird dream I felt I was travelling but I guess that dream is real?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, so sorry about...me administering that sedative. It was for your own good. It was difficult to get you out of there without being spotted. If you looked like you were alive. It would have definitely put us all in more danger" Rick said.

"So you faked my death?" Kate asked.

"No, there was never any record of you being in that hospital. The captain had ok'ed you leave before we went on the op. So as far as anyone is concerned you are out with your boyfriend enjoying a well earn vacation." Rick said.

"My fingerprints were on that door of the cooler. Rick, that is suppressing evidence." Kate said with much alarm in her voice.

"Oh they were there alright but it was when we did the walk through don't you remember the other day?" Rick said.

"So there is no cover up?" Kate asked.

"Nope none what so ever…You are just on your vacation. Just sit back and enjoy it." Rick said.

"So what about these mittens and booties?" Kate asked.

"You did get a minor bit of frostbite but it was just on the edge of your skin that was removed and you have to wait until new skin is grown to replace it" Rick said.

"So I am stuck not able to handle anything?" Kate asked.

"Yeah for about two weeks but I am here at your beck and call!" Rick said brightly. "Plus the others are here too."

"Who?" Kate asked.

"Well there is Clare, Alexis and My Mother. So one of us will be with you plus there are some fantastic nurses here too." Rick said.

"My Dad?" Kate asked.

"He had an important case but once that is done he should join us" Rick said.

"And where is here?" Kate asked.

"Well I can not tell you exactly since we came in at night but the terrain I can see is kind of stark so maybe somewhere in the Southwest? But that is just a guess" Rick said.

"Oh there is your doctor. He will explain more than I can Kate so excuse me I'm needed elsewhere" Rick said stepping out.

Kate now looked at the newcomer with slitted eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was waiting for the doctor to say something anything but she just busied herself at looking at the chart and then the machines which had multiplied when Kate was not looking. Finally Kate has had enough.

"So you are my Doctor?" Kate asked nonchalantly.

The woman stopped and looked at Kate with a big quizzical face and replied.

"Oh I am so sorry I rarely get the opportunity to talk to my patients. I am Beth. Dr. Beth Israel. I know my parents were jokers! Just call me Dr. Beth." She said with a lilt to her voice.

"Kate Becke…." Kate started to say but the doctor cut her off.

"I do not need to know your last name Kate is fine" Dr. Beth said.

"Ok Dr. Beth so I hear I am somewhat a medical mystery?" Kate added.

"Oh you are and quite so! Kate you are indeed a lucky woman. Tell me how many times have you been exposed to freezing temperatures? With little or no clothing for protection?" Dr. Beth asked excitedly.

"Well I fell into a freezing pond when I was four then I did not have anything until a couple of years ago. I was trapped in a freezer and was thawed out. I do not know how long that was but that time I did not get this frostbite. Then I was plunged into an icy river for over 25 minutes again with no ill effects and now this." Kate said.

"That is a remarkable history! I am sure I will figure out why you survived so many freezing episodes" Dr. Beth said.

"Dr. You did know well…two of those episodes I was not alone. I had Castle with me and he survived too" Kate said.

"You do not say my my are you two the adventurous ones!" Dr. Beth noted on her clipboard.

She smiled at Kate then directed the two nurses to draw some blood. Kate winced when they probed for a vein. It seemed like they did not do this much. Kate thought. Finally the vampyres were finished. Kate felt like they took over a quart each!

Soon there was a new face at the door.

"Alexis come on in be ware of the vampyres I hope they do not return anytime soon!" Kate chuckled.

Vampyres? Oh you had blood drawn! Yeah very funny Kate. I guess you are in a good mood? Alexis asked.

"I guess if you could be a dear I need some water. Over there." Kate said pointing with her bandaged hand.

"Oh yes of course" Alexis grabbed the glass and straw provided then moved it up to Kate's lips. She greedily sucked down the water.

"Oh that is enough thank you. All this talking got me parched." Kate said. Well there is not much else for me to do anyway Alexis how are you?

"I'm ok the accommodations on this level are nice but boring I wish I had brought my books" Alexis complained.

"I take it you and your grandmother are here alone? Where are your father and Clare?" Kate inquired.

"Yeah you are right Grams is taking a nap and I am just allowed only on this level. I do not have a badge to access the elevator" Alexis confided.

"Were you awake when I was brought in this place?" Kate asked.

"No I was not. I just awoke up here but the staff here is nice. They do not speak much to anyone though" Alexis said. "I do have free access to everywhere on this level. It is pretty big"

"How big?" Kate asked wondering what was outside that door.

"Big! There is a nice restaurant and facilities to exercise and a pool table and foosball and some very antiquated video consoles. No TV access though" Alexis said. "Oh they have an Olympic size pool and diving platforms too."

"Hmmm…all the niceties of home eh?" Kate said.

"Yeah it seems like this place is designed to rehabilitate people who are injured badly." Alexis said.

"I see did you see any other patients?" Kate asked.

"No I did not but I have not explored the whole floor yet but there might be" Alexis said.

"Oh I see again you avoided in saying where your father is located" Kate pointed out.

"Well that I do not know. He and Clare both have access to the elevator so I don't know where he is at the moment but he did say he would be joining us for dinner. I think you will be dining with us at the restaurant. But I am not really sure. Is it true that the Senator was with you?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah he was before he passed out from the cold. I am told I am a medical oddity" Kate said.

"I heard two nurses said something about your endurance but as I approached they became silent." Alexis said. "I wonder where are we?"

"Well according to your father we are somewhere in the Southwest but where exactly he could not pin point" Kate said.

"The Southwest? I've never been here before only the west coast. I do hope we get to go outside" Alexis said wistfully.

"I am sure your father will arrange something. He seems to know his way around this place and so does Clare" Kate pointed out to the young woman.

"Yeah he does…" Alexis said trailing off into her own line of thought.

Alexis what are your thoughts on what you have learned about your grandfather, your father's revelations and Clare? Kate asked.

"You know you are the first person to ask me that. Well to be honest when Dad was away I was bit young to figure it all out. I knew he went to Europe a lot. Sometimes I would see Clare waiting for him in the black limo he always used. But that was my exposure. I really do not know what to think" Alexis said.

Yeah it is a lot to take in. Especially how he tricked me into thinking he was not trained. Now that I need to get on him about it! I was always so worried I was taking an untrained civilian into lines of fire. Now I find out he was perfectly safe" Kate said.

"Yeah He had us all fooled" Alexis said.

"Look Alexis your father must have had his reasons why he did not come clean but I know it is hard to accept that your image of him was not exactly who that man is. But you know he loves you and wants to keep you safe. Ok?" Kate said.

Alexis looked at the older woman and nodded her head. She was so grateful she had such an understanding possible step mother. Kate was just there for her. That was much different than her mother. Alexis could not but hurt a bit still about how her own mother is.

Kate now wrapped her arms around Alexis in a loose hug since the IV lines would not allow much in freedom of movement. Alexis laid her head on Kate's chest. This was how Rick found them as he entered the room. His heart swelled with joy seeing the two bonded like that.

Alexis now noticed the new presence in the room bolting from Kate the red streak was firmly attached to her father as she exclaimed.

"Dad!"

"Hello Pumpkin! I am glad to see you awake. Were you bothering poor Kate here?" Rick asked in very jovial tones.

"No Kate and I were talking…" Alexis said.

"When I came in here I did not see much movement of mouth parts." Rick teased.

"Oh Dad! You know what I mean." Alexis said as she swatted at him.

"Rick! leave the child alone!" Kate said in her best Detective Beckett voice.

"Ooops I have awaked the Momma Bear!" Rick grinned at Kate.

Kate just narrowed her eyes on her prey which happen to be Rick at the moment. Her fingers were itching to pinch those over sized ears. Kate unfortunately could not do that just yet but there will come a time for reckoning she thought.

"So how are you doing? Kate?" Rick said as he moved away from Alexis to hug and kiss his fiancée.

"I am mad at you and you are so lucky I have these mittens on or your ears would be mine!" Kate said.

"Ok I guess I deserve that. But I came down here to take you someplace outside. Dr. Beth isn't she a riot? Anyway said you can go out in a motorized wheel chair. Only I have to be along for the ride. So I got one too so I figure we could have motorized wheelchair races in the halls!" Rick said.

Kate could not keep the smirk off her face this is her goofy one of kind Fiancée.

"Come here you goofball!" Kate said as she opened her arms wide.

Rick seeing the opportunity took full advantage of it. Soon the nurses were back and were disconnecting the IV's from both wrists. Kate was cautioned to not put much pressure on her feet for at least 24 hours. They also changed the bandages. Kate could see what damage the freezer did to her fingers. They also made her flex her fingers a number of times to stimulate the blood flow. Once satisfied they bandaged her up and said that the fingers needed to be exercised at least 3 times a day. Kate shook her head to say that she understood. Then the wheel chair and lift were brought in. Kate was amazed how easy the chair was in controlling with the palm of her hand.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" Rick asked with a grin.

"Yeah Rick lead on Scout!" Kate said,

"What the Lone Ranger too oh Kate that is so hot!" Rick exclaimed. Alexis just giggled at her father.

"Oh shut up you!" Rick said grinning. "I do not need any comments from the peanut gallery."

Kate was so ready to show the arrogant git up.

"Ok Alexis you have something to drop to start this race?" Rick asked.

Alexis nodded.

"Good, You can be our starter!" Rick said.

"Wait Rick where is the finish line?" Kate asked.

"The elevator of course!" Rick said.

"Ok Dad Kate go!" Alexis said.

The wheelchairs were not that fast. Alexis could keep up with them in a brisk walk something she did everyday in college.

Rick was edging slightly but Kate had such a determined face that when Rick looked at her he started to laugh and let the pressure off a little so that Kate zoomed ahead.

"No fair!" Rick complained. Kate just smiled back she was having fun.

Kate got to the elevator first so that gave her bragging rights.

'So where were you slowpoke?" Kate taunted.

"A place where I could take in all your assets" Rick responded.

"Ewww" Alexis said. "My ears!"

Rick looked very comfortable in the chair. Kate wondered if he was once in a facility like this one?

Pulling out his badge he placed it on the scanner and the doors opened.

Getting all other securely in the doors closed and there was a rush of air then the doors opened.

Kate gasped it was beautiful in a very stark way. There were no buildings to be seen other that the small shack which housed the elevator. However there were walkways which were paved and a few Ramadas scattered about. Rick took them to the closest Ramada there was a picnic lunch waiting on the table, It was designed that one side the wheel chair could be brought right up to it. Rick and Alexis busily distributed the food and Rick carefully fed Kate making sure not to drop any on her. Kate was extra hungry. All this healing took much out of her.

"Rick thank you this is wonderful" Kate said breathing in the clean air which made her so happy. The temperature was just a bit under seventy. It felt good to bask in the sun.

Soon the picnic was over and everyone was placed again in the elevator to the ride to their level. Kate noticed there were no buttons anywhere she figured the badge was the directing device. Getting back to the level she was directed to a new location. Entering the room she was astounded. It looked like their bedroom in the loft! Everything was duplicated even the bathroom which had wide enough doors for the wheel chair.

"Rick this is wonderful how…" Kate was not able to finish that sentence.

"How? Well lots of dedicated people made this happen, Kate. Just enjoy it. It was done especially for you" Rick said kissing and lifting her out of the chair and placing her on the bed. It felt amazing Kate thought she had died and gone to heaven.


	4. Chapter 4

While Kate and Rick were safely away in their retreat, there was a storm which was brewing in the nation's capital.

Director Black was called in front of several subcommittees. He effectively said that the secret service agents in charge of his security was top notched. However, there was a leak. Someone knew how to get to the Senator. The whole sniper was just a ploy to isolate the Senator then spring the trap. He explained the FBI has been alerted and they were sending their top people. He did not give the congressmen and senators any reason to doubt the dedication of certain key individuals pertinent to the case.

The Name Katherine Beckett was bandied around as a person who they want to have in front of the investigating committee. Black stalled them saying that her whereabouts were unknown at the time but if the Committee member were to be patient she will be found to testify. When that was no one was certain. Black was pressed about the security of the Nation's cyber systems.

At this change of topic Black was confident the problems they were having in that area would soon be removed. Being pressed Black did not elaborate since these committees were being televised live. Billion of people around the world sat spellbound at the way Black deflected and confirmed certain key information.

The President himself was going to speak at the funeral of the Fallen Senator. The News services were never so busy reporting rumors of a North Korean involvement. The hacker group Anonymous was showing a grainy video of Senator Bracken and a North Korean General. This upped the ante considerably. One thing that was clearly captured was the presence of a very leggy blonde. She was on a balcony over looking the meeting. The cameraman who ever that person was zoomed in on her figure the lecher only showed her ample assets but blocked off her face.

Black reviewing the video knew it was Clare but most people could not recognize her since she was virtually erased from any public memory. Only two people could have recognized her. Black and her long time partner Rick Castle. Black sat back in his chair. He knew there was North Korean involvement but the only link was Clare. He had a sworn testimony in front of him showing her involvement. No Clare, could not be the leak Black determined.

They would have to tread carefully. Black thought. It was good to see Clare back at work though. He could now feel the strains of the thought of the whole system falling to the Chinese hackers starting to dissipate. Even with the short time she had been back she had plugged many of the inroads to the cyber systems. The spies in China had reported that their hacker groups were astonished that the Americans had so efficiently found and removed all their inroads to their certain breakthrough. They were wondering what happened to 6 years of work. Black chuckled as he read the dispatches from China.

\\\\\

The next morning had NYPD at work. Detective Esposito and Ryan were reviewing the canvas which was doing by the uni's and some of the other detectives. Gates that morning has chosen Javi to become the new Head Detective for the 12th. The Senator's death was placed into high priority. Most of NYPD's resources were directed to this endeavor. The commissioner had talked directly to Captain Gates on the seriousness of this. He had even sent his own son from another precinct to help in the investigation.

In this maelstrom Javi sat wondering what to do. It was overwhelming. He sure wished he had Beckett's inspiration and Castle's insight. While looking over the massive amount of intel which had been gathered in such a short time he was stopped. The Feds were here.

Just Great he wondered who they would send. As if he did not have enough on his plate already.

The goo from the crime scene has been analyzed. The bones were some what intact but were flown to Washington so their specialists could determine if there was anything they could salvage. There was some recoverable DNA. Lanie reported. Since even the ME dept was all hands on deck on this one. Plus an intern has found something which was overlooked a single strand of hair brunette. As if Lanie could guess. That too was being run by CSU. The Head of the CSU was personally taking this one Lanie reported.

Javi was still reading the prelim files from the ME when Ryan nudged him.

"What Kev?" Javi said tiredly. He never wanted Beckett's job but here he was trying to cope.

"I got something from the Traffic cam 7 blocks from the scene" Ryan said.

Ryan had been tasked as being the best at spotting things to review all video which was being sent. It was a very tough job Javi thought.

"What Bro what do you have?" Javi asked as more files were being deposited on his desks by Uni's. LT just grimaced as he left the area of Javi's desk.

"Great more files LT Thanks" Javi said momentarily distracted from what his partner had found. Javi now turned his attention to what Ryan had found.

Looking at the time stamp it was a limo assigned to the Senator leaving the area. The zoom in on the plates confirmed it.

"Ok we do know the senator was no where near that area. Ryan I need a timeline where that limo went after dropping off the Senator" Javi tasked.

"I'll get right on it Bro" Ryan said.

Javi was disturbed once again this time it was the Captain.

"Detective Esposito I need you in my office now!" The Captain said.

"Yes Sir" Javi replied and stood up to follow the Captain to her office. Javi knew it was going to be a long day. This meeting would even make it longer.

\\\\\

Getting to the office Javi was introduced to two new feds a Husband and Wife team. Javi could not help to notice some certain similarities between the new feds and a certain writer and Detective. Even the woman looked like Beckett. The Man had the same build and style as Castle. Javi thought were these clones?

The woman who was obviously in charge spoke first.

Detective Esposito or can I call you Espo? I am Special Agent Katherine Rice. And this is My Husband and partner Special Agent Richard Rice. We are both from the FBI. We need to get up to speed as quickly as possible. You can call me Kath or Rice either will do. You can call him Rick since we are a bit unorthodox.

"I am please to meet you Kath and Espo is fine. My lead detective has been calling me that for years" Javi said.

"Oh yes the elusive Det. Beckett I was so wanting to meet her too bad she is on leave. Are you sure you can not recall her Captain Gates?" Rice asked.

"Yes Special Agent all attempt have been made but it was as if she had dropped off the face of the earth" Gates replied.

"That is too bad I so wanted to compare notes." Rick said.

Javi was stunned to hear the strong baritone coming from the special agent's mouth. Had Castle been cloned?

"Ok since introductions have been made. What sort of information do you have Detective Esposito?" The captain asked.

Javi swallowed as if his mouth just went dry.

"Sir what we have is this. First this was not an accident. The controls to the cooler were deliberately tampered with. It was done electronically. We got a tip from an asset where to find the perp but when we arrived the person was dead and his body was dissolving. CSU was called and a finger print was discovered in the room. But everything else was wiped clean." Javi said.

The captain motioned him to continue.

"Two we were forced to attack the guards who impeded our entry into the cooler once the hack had been discovered. This complicated the entry to the cooler. These two individuals are now awaiting interrogation in room 1 and 2." Javi said.

Rick now spoke up. "Rice is great on interrogating so let her have a crack on the bigger one. You guys can hit the smaller one."

Javi was astonished. He had not revealed anything about the types of guards which had been subdued. Who are these guys?

"Lastly Captain we have a traffic cam confirming the senator's limo 7 blocks away from the Scene and moving away." Javi concluded.

"Good work Detective Keep me informed I need to now call the mayor and Commissioner dismissed Detective Esposito." Gates said.

Javi along with the feds left the captain's office. They immediately started bantering between themselves on how well Rick and Rice did in the captain's office. He watched as they headed toward interrogation room 1. Javi was so struck by their easy demeanor. It was just like Mom and Dad were with them again.

Getting to his desk he was nudged by Ryan.

"Who are those people Bro?" Ryan asked since he could see such similarities too.

"Those are the Feds. It's like that Mom and Dad had been clones or separated at birth or something. Bro anyway they are here to assist not take over so Gates said." Javi stated.

"Well if we do not have the originals I suppose sending in the clones might not be such a bad idea!" Ryan quipped brightly.

"Dude don't you have videos to track?" Javi rolled his eyes at the younger man.

"Yeah right away Detective!" Ryan smirked as he rolled back to his desk.

Javi now noticed that Detective Reagan had joined his little troop.

"Javi!" Reagan said.

"Danny!" Javi said as he stood up and hugged his friend.

"It has been too long why haven't you been by the house? I know the kids would like to see you once awhile." Danny said still hugging his old friend.

"You know how it is the job…" Javi said.

"Yeah I know the Job can get in the way. So what do you have for me?" Danny asked.

"I want you to take Hastings and go into interrogation room 2 the suspect is waiting for your personal touch. Danny!" Javi said.

Danny nodded as he made his acquaintance with Ryan.

"Hastings! Come here this is Danny Reagan from the 54th He is going to be schooling you on proper interrogation techniques." Javi said. "Please pay close attention to his unrivaled skills."

"Yeah but you do know one better. Don't you Javi. So where is Becks and Castle? I was so wanting to meet him." Danny said.

"On Vacation. She did deserve it." Javi said.

"Ok so you are Hastings? I am Detective Reagan and Yes my father is the Commissioner but do not let that influence you at all. Ok?" Danny said.

"Yes of course Detective Reagan. You can call me Hastings or Ann." Hastings said.

"Ann, I like that please call me Danny!" Reagan said holding out his hand for a shake.

Always the politician Javi thought as he witnessed this little exchange.

Ann grasped his hand and shook a bit strongly.

Danny winced a bit her grip was strong!

"Thanks so now Ann let's get into Interrogation 2?" Danny asked.

"Yes Detective Reagan…" Ann said but was cut off.

"That is Danny!" Reagan implored.

"Ok Yes Danny let's go" Ann said.

/

As Detective Reagan was entering room 2 the Feds were exiting room 1.

"…And another score goes to Rice and the crowds go wild!" Rick said.

Javi smirked as Rick rolled her eyes at her husband.

"Well it was true" Rick said.

"True or not can you not act so immature?" Rice stated. "I swear you are on a sugar rush today."

"What can't I enjoy how my beautiful wife breaks even the hardest criminals?" Rick asked with such a puppy dog look.

Rice relents and said "It was good wasn't I…"

Rice now turned her attention to Espo.

"Detective Espo We may have a lead. The suspect who impeded the rescue was paid off by the Chief of staff to stay there and not leave no matter what happened behind them or in front of them." Rice said.

"Take a bow Kath." Rick said.

Rice just rolled her eyes at her husband.

"It looks certainly looks like the Chief of Staff needs to be brought in to answer some questions." Javi said.

"LT you take Vasquez and get a hold of the chief of staff" Javi ordered

"I think this warrant for his arrest will help you cut through the red tape" Rick said producing the document then giving it to Javi for approval.

Javi wondered how did he get one so fast. Looking over the document he saw that Judge Markway had signed the warrant. Javi was wondering did he have the mayor on speed dial too?

"Ok LT the warrant is ok go get him!" Javi said handing the warrant to him.

"Right away Detective." LT said leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

As Agent Rice was waiting for the NYPD to bring their suspect in she was sitting at her maybe considered a cousin's desk. The objects on the desk fascinated her. She had a similar collection on her desk at Quantico. I wonder what other connections our two families have she thought. She opened a drawer and found a copy of Frozen Heat autographed by the Author. She never had seen Rick Castle up close and in person but in this picture she looked at he looked so much like her husband.

Rick had even joked he wanted to be a writer in his early days but his father said one writer in the family was enough. So he studied criminal Law at Yale then was accepted to the FBI after graduation. Only recently after a 4 year courtship did Katherine Halley Boughton agree to become his wife. So they had been married a little over 2 years. It was her best decision she could ever make. Searching the desk she came across a phone. Her curiosity got the better of her and she scrolled down contacts and pushed send.

"Hello? Is that you Katie?" Jim Beckett listened for a reply.

Agent Rice was startled to hear someone who sounded like her father and used the same term for her.

"Uh Is this James Beckett?" Kath asked.

Jim who wondered who was on the phone that sounded so close to his daughter's voice but it was stilted in the flow so it could not be his Katie.

"Uh Yes this is he. Who are you?" Jim now asked suspiciously.

"Oh Excuse me I need to introduce myself I am special agent Katherine Halley Boughton Rice with the FBI and I need to ask you some questions." Kath said slipping into her professional mode.

"You said Boughton?" Jim asked "...Is your mother Elizabeth Boughton?"

"Yes Mr. Beckett that is my mother's name. Why do you ask?" Kath stated.

"Because she is my 2nd cousin." Jim supplied. "How is she doing?"

"So you are Katie? My My what a small world. You definitely need to come to dinner I insist" Jim said.

Well Mr. Beckett.. Kath said but was cutoff.

"Please we are family call me Jim" Jim said in a very friendly voice.

"Well er Jim we are on a case…" Kath again said.

"Oh Yeah I heard you joined the FBI. You probably know that my Kate is the head Detective at the 12th Precinct." Jim said proudly.

"Yeah about that…" Kath said being again interrupted.

"I say I make a mean meatloaf. Your mother and I were taught by the same person. I know how you like your mother's meatloaf." Jim enticed.

"With tomato sauce poured all over it and Baked?" Kath asked her mouth was watering just thinking about it.

"Yes and the small croutons too. Plus the ceasar salad" Jim added.

"Ok er Jim I will need to talk it over with my husband…." Kath said being again cutoff.

"Good so I will expect you by 7? Excellent I am still in court but it will be waiting for you. I can not wait to catch up. I have to go Court is back in session. Bye now." Jim said as he hung up.

Rick stopped chatting with the guys and walked over concerned.

So what was that all about Kath? Rick asked worried.

"Oh? Apparently Rick we are invited to my Cousin's house for dinner at 7 o clock." Kath said.

"Ok sounds good to me. There is not much we can do right now anyway until that suspect is brought in. So why don't we head over to the field office. We have not checked in with the Agent in charge over there yet" Rick pointed out that it was Kath who wanted to get into meat of the case before dealing with the bureaucracy.

"Ok Rick you are right I need to inform Det. Espo that we have administrative functions to attend" Kath said.

"Fine I will wait for you at the car. Don't be too long ok?" Rick said as he hugged her and left. Kath looked longingly at his retreating form.

Kath jotted down Jim's address and placed the phone back in Kate's desk. She rose and approached Detective Espo.

"Detective Espo we are needed elsewhere. Here is my number to call when something breaks. If not I will see you tomorrow?" Kath asked.

Espo not looking up said "Right Boss… oh Yeah I understand Special Agent Rice. Have a good evening"

Kath turned and walked away.

Ryan now nudged him… "Bro what were you thinking? Boss? You need a break!"

"Don't I know it!" Espo said.

/

Kath met up in their car with a kiss and she held his hand as he drove to the Federal Plaza.

Getting into the FBI section she was cater called.

"Oh look it is Detective Heat and Rook has come to grace our humble abode!" One fed said.

"Shut it Sorenson! It is Special Agent Heat to you flatfoot!" Kath said.

Rick ignored Sorenson. It was common knowledge he let the real one slip away.

They both entered the Director for the field office.

"Ben good to see you" Rick said.

"Agents have a seat so bring me up to speed." Ben Shapiro said.

"It is just as we feared. Ben the chief of staff was the one who arranged this. But my gut is telling me something else. True from my father we were warned of a possible assassination attempt by the North Koreans but nothing has materialized linking the chief of staff to them.

"Perhaps it was a crime of opportunity?" Kath asked.

"Perhaps but why after all this time he had to be eliminated?" Ben asked "…and why did my Boy have to die Rick why?"

"I do not know Sir but should you not recuse yourself from this case?" Kath asked.

"I know I should not be here but I need answers!" Ben said.

"We will get you those answers" Rick said rising.

\\\\\

Clare had been so happy to be linked in to her baby the security network for all the clandestine services. She was busy routing out all the inroads to her baby since she had been gone and figuring out better algorithms then implementing them. The other programmers were amazed at the blinding speed she was inputting the code. Something the intruders would never pass.

Then as she was patching up the entrances by anonymous she thought. There was a strange data stream which she did not remember until now. She pulled out her black laptop and reviewed the stream of data. That is it! There was a video link in the cooler. Something happened in there which triggered to call for the trap to be executed. Clare was so excited she called up Black.

"Sir I was thinking…I missed something last night" Clare said.

"Well Clare I am busy please tell me quickly" Black replied.

"There was a video link in the cooler. Someone saw what happened and then the trigger was pulled" Clare said.

"Are you sure? What am I saying so sorry Clare it is just you have not been around and these incompetents I had to deal with in your absence…oh never mind my troubles. I will get people working on it right away." Black said.

"Sir I might be able to decode the stream if given 24 hours" Clare said I have implemented my patches and upgraded the baby so nothing is coming though."

"So quickly? That is excellent work Clare" Black always knew Clare was different but that different was hard to imagine. Those people who sent her to NK must have had rocks in their heads!

"Well not really…It took me 6 years of planning in my head but yeah for the code to be set." Clare said.

"Ok decode that video and find out where it was sent" Black said ending the call.

\\\\\

Rick and Kath concluded the briefing and left. Kath drove this time and arrived at the location. It was just before 7 the smell of that meatloaf was even permeating out on the porch where they stood. Kath looked at the swing on the porch and recalled the one time she and her mother visited this house. She was lost in this beautiful memory of her and her cousin in this exact swing.

Rick looked at his wife just standing looking inert. So he took it upon himself to knock at the door.

He listened and heard

"Just a minute!" It obviously was a male's voice. Must be her Cousin Jim Rick thought.

The door was opened and Jim stood astounded.

"Rick? What are you doing here?" Jim asked.

"Uncle Fred? What are you doing here?" Rick responded.

Katherine broken out of her memory responded.

"Oh Rick that is not my Uncle Fred that is my cousin Jim, James Beckett" Katherine said.

"Oh I am so sorry the family resemblance was amazing. Where are my manners? My mother Grace did not raise an impolite person. Hi I am Richard Alexander Rice Jr. But you can call me Rick. This I guess you two know each other?" Rick said holding out his hand.

Jim could not be more amazed that there was another person who looked like his daughter's fiancée.

Jim grabbing his hand

"Like your wife said I am Jim Beckett I hope you are hungry because I made quite a lot." Jim said ushering them both into his home.


	6. Chapter 6

The meal progressed and Kath was so happy the main dish was exactly like her mother's recipe.

"So this was not exactly a social call? Was it Katherine?" Jim stated.

"Not exactly but it was nice to catch up. We Boughton's and Becketts need to stick together." Kath said.

"Rightfully so…Now what do you need from me?" Jim asked pointedly.

"Good you do know Rick and I have been tasked to find out why the Senator was killed?" Kath said.

"Yes I do." Jim responded.

"Jim I could not help but notice you kind of grimaced when the Senator was mentioned. Why?" Rick asked.

Jim sat back. These two did not know! How was that possible? Jim mulled over in his mind.

"Well to be honest…The Name Senator William Bracken is connected to the murder of my wife Johanna, the shooting of my Daughter and the killing of at least 6 others. If you want the whole bloody tale my Daughter Kate would be the one to talk to. But she is not around. The other person you can interview would be Dr. Lanie Parish. It was she who discovered the connections." Jim said.

Rick was concerned. There was nothing in any of their reports which gave any clue to this possible relationship.

"So you are telling me the FBI was never informed about this possible connection?" Rick asked.

"I do not know but from your reactions this is the first you have heard about this. Am I right?" Jim said.

"The other person you might want to talk to Rick is your father. Yes I know that Leo A Black is your father. Your secret is safe with me" Jim said.

Rick was unprepared to have such a family secret be exposed.

"Your father Rick is a man of many secrets. I hope your interview of him will go well. Oh will you look at the time. It has been my pleasure to meet you both after such a long time." Jim said. "Do you have a hotel? I am sure I can put you up here if you don't mind."

"Your offer is most gracious Jim but yes we do…. " Rick was saying but was interrupted by his wife.

"We accept" Kath said staring at her husband.

They had the same kind of connection that Johanna and he had Jim observed. After a few moments of silence Rick got up and went out to the car to retrieve their bags.

"Jim I am so glad we got to reconnect." Kath said.

\\\\\

While in the car Rick got a phone call.

"Agent Rice here" Rick said.

Rick listened to the voice a voice he knew very well.

"Rick my boy I have some news…one of my analyst has determined that there was a video camera in that Cooler and someone was watching before the trap was sprung. I was assured that maybe in 24 hours we will get a reconstruction of the video sent." Black said.

"A video camera? I will be on it tomorrow morning. Now one question… You knew that Kath's cousins were involved with this Senator in a not so healthy way. Why did you withhold that information?" Rick asked.

"It was just rumors and innuendoes nothing concrete. I did not want to contaminate your objectivity" Black said.

"Those rumors and innuendoes may have cost this senator his life. I think you were intentionally trying to deep six this investigation. Why Father?" Rick asked.

"There are more things in play than you know Rick and unfortunately you did not need to know" Black said. "Now get on that actionable intelligence."

"Yes father" Rick said as he hung up the phone.

Rick was never suspicious about his father's motives before but after this call he could not help to wonder what was his motive? Getting their bags Rick returned to the inside of the very comfortable home.

Kath looked at Rick and the conveyed not yet through his eyes.

"Oh there you are Rick I thought I was wondering what you been up to?" Kath asked.

"I received a phone call. Kath…I will tell you later." Rick said.

"Right well if you will follow me Please. You can both have a choice the bed in Katie's old room or the guest room. Either one is fine but Katie's bed is softer" Jim said.

"And it is further away from your master bedroom…was that intentional?" Rick observed.

"Well yeah once Johanna and Katie would go at it. They needed to be separated and as you can see there is another staircase which bypasses most of the house. They would glare at each other for days. So it was decided that when these spats happened Katie was banished to isolation for her own good. Katie would then play her music so loud as to get back at her mother. But it was fruitless since our bedroom was almost sound proof" Jim said.

"It sounds like Kate and her mother had some raucous times" Kath said.

"Yeah it was typical teenage rebellion. But eventually the tempers would cool and peace would reign until the next cycle" Jim said.

Rick had to chuckle. There was no such thing as rebellion in his house, His father made sure on that.

"Soon the decision was made it was Katie's old room" Kath had decided.

"Stay as long as you would like." Jim said. "Hotels can be so impersonal. It is good to have family in this house again. I will be in and out for a few weeks. I have to travel for business in three days but I hope we can chat again."

Jim took a key out of a drawer and handed it to Rick.

"This opens the front door. Make yourselves at home." Jim said as he left the couple alone.

"Jim is sure like your Uncle Fred… Kath are you sure they are not twins?" Rick asked.

"Well in my family I am not too sure." Kath responded. "Let's get undressed I am tired and we have a full day of investigating ahead of us. I really need to talk to that medical examiner Tomorrow Rick."

"I quite agree." Rick said. "But until tomorrow let's enjoy ourselves."

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Kath said as she deeply kissed her husband.

Soon after a few session of love making they fell asleep.

\\\\\

The medical facility in the Southwest somewhere Rick was awaking after falling asleep next to Kate. Rick could not help but stare at his fiancée. Kate was just so beautiful. Rick looked over at the clock it was 7 at night. Wow he said to himself I guess I was still a bit jet lagged. Getting up he turned on the shower and got dressed. Kate now awakened by the shower was still amazed at her good fortune of having Rick in her life. She expertly moved herself into her wheel chair and that is where Rick found her.

"Well look at you!" Rick said kissing Kate "So are you hungry?"

At that moment Kate's stomach growled something fierce.

"I take it you are. Well let me get my coat and we will head to the restaurant. Ok Kate?" Rick said.

"Sure Rick I will just sit here while you dawdle" Kate said.

"I do not dawdle. It takes time to achieve this level of perfection." Rick scoffed.

Kate rolled her eyes and her stomach let out another Growl.

"Ok point taken Not fully form perfection then" Rick said.

Soon Kate was at the table and so was Clare, Alexis and Martha had joined them.

"So Martha did you have a good nap?" Kate asked.

"Why yes I did thank you for asking. Those pesky nightmares finally disappeared." Martha said.

"So Alexis have you explored this level any more?" Kate asked making small talk.

"Yeah I did I found the library!" Alexis said. "It is filled with all audio books. Dad why is your voice is the narrator on every one I listened?"

"Oh I guess I need to tell you. I was hurt real bad and I was flown away from that location to here. As I healed I was bored so Black set me up to record all these books. Since most people here could not hold a book. So that dear daughter was why my voice is on these audio pressings." Rick said.

Kate was impressed she had surmised that Rick had to have known what this place was. She never would have suspected that it was from his own time here.

"But Dad there are very recent books here. So what gives?" Alexis pressed the point.

"Well I got in the habit of recording that once I was released I continued. At least once a week I was in the studio recording" Rick said. "It was just my way to be giving back to those who deserve our thanks and gratitude."

Kate was constantly being surprised by the generosity of her man.

\\\\\

Back at NYPD Ryan had gotten a pretty good timeline on the vehicle. There was one shot by the press which showed the Senator getting out but what was more important was the Chief of Staff was in the car and did not accompany him.

"I got you now…You scumbag!" Ryan said.

The video evidence showed that there was another video which was found by the canvas which captured the Chief of Staff exiting the car at the hacker's location and returning a few minutes later. This was the video smoking gun. The time stamp happened at the exact time the senator was trapped.

Armed with this evidence there were warrants for the Chief of Staff's Offices and

Homes. The Chief of Staff himself had vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

The week with Kate and crew just flew by. Kate was still unaware that she was wanted for questioning. Black had gone to Capitol Hill a number of times still deflecting any calls for her appearance. Finally the congressmen no longer asked since they would get the same response. The Mittens and Booties were removed. Rick was there watching the interchange between Dr. Beth and Kate.

"Kate, your healing is remarkable. You are healed enough so that you would not be subject to immediate infection" Dr. Beth said.

Kate was amazed that her skin was such a rosy pink color. Dr. Beth assured her that it was normal for new skin to look that way.

"In a week the color will fade" Dr. Beth said.

"So Kate are you ready to get out of here?" Rick asked.

"More than ready but I kind of like the desert" Kate said. "It is the far cry from all those people in New York"

"Kate we are still on your vacation so there is a little town just east of here which has a hotel. Not that fancy but it is still 4 star rated. It would be our little slice of paradise. What do you say are you game?" Rick said.

"Sure Rick I could stand to get a bit more sun" Kate said.

"Well that is good I will inform Alexis and Mother what our plans will be" Rick said "I'll be right back"

Kate was standing on her own two feet again.

"Oh Kate I am glad you are up and about but I need to caution you for the next two months you can only wear flats and slippers. You still need to let your feet heal and air your feet daily ok?" Dr. Beth said. "Also it was a pleasure to be your doctor."

"Thank you Dr. Beth I will heed your wise advice. Thank you for treating me." Kate said as she hugged the smaller woman.

Rick now appeared.

"So Kate ready to blow this popsicle stand?" Rick asked.

"Yeah Rick let's go." Kate said.

"Ok hold on tight and I will walk slowly do not want you to do anything which would make your recovery to go wrong now would we?" Rick said.

Kate was slowly led to the elevator, But this time after both Martha and Alexis was in it went down not up. It stopped at an underground garage. The van was waiting but it was unusual it had a divider between the driver's and the passenger's compartments. All windows were all blacked out.

Kate moved into the van very slowly and soon the rest of the family was properly harnessed. Kate could feel the van moving upward in a spiral then it was level as soon as the van was out of the area the windows automatically lightened. So they could see the stark desert surround them. There was nothing that indicated anything was built around here.

Kate was amazed how well this facility was camouflaged. Then she felt the warm sun shining through the glass. The whole trip was only about an hour then they stopped in front of a 4 star resort. Martha and Alexis were used to this sort of treatment and got out of the van. Kate was helped along with Rick and entered the lobby. The van left as soon as they had disembarked.

"I believe you have 3 rooms under Rodgers?" Rick asked the Clerk.

"Yes we do…Please sign here. And welcome to the Hotel Dorado. There is much to do and if you wish our entertainment director will stop by just to introduce herself." The clerk said.

"No, that will not be necessary" Rick said.

"Ok Mr. Rodgers as you wish. The porter will see to your bags. Have a good stay at the Hotel Dorado" The clerk cheerfully said.

Kate rode in a cart to a bungalow away from the main building. She could see the swimming pool and off in the distance were the stables. This must be some sort of dude ranch Kate thought.

"Here we are and Thank You Mr. Rodgers" The porter said as he left after delivering their bags.

"Rick, this is wonderful just look at this view!" Kate said standing in front of the large picture window.

"Yes it was impressive the first time I saw this too" Rick said "but not as impressive as you are to me, Kate."

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer.

"Rick wait… Not in the front room… "Kate said gasping.

"Not to worry one way glass. Nobody can see in… Now where were we?" Rick asked as he attacked her pulse point.

"Bedroom" Kate said.

"As you wish" Rick said.

While he picked her up bridal style and carted her into the bedroom. They did not reappear until the food was brought by the hotel staff.

/

Back in New York Kath and Rick had settled down to sleep. It took Rick awhile to examine every inch of his wife's glorious body. In the morning Kath and Rick awoke to the smells of bacon and something else Kath remembered from childhood. Getting dressed they both bounded down the stairs to see Jim making the final touch for breakfast.

"Oh Jim this is wonderful I could have gotten a coffee …" Kath said.

"And don't forget the bear claw" Rick quipped as he prepared his wife's coffee.

"Oh this was no bother I always have said Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Too bad my daughter never paid attention to me on that. She seems to think eating consists of some m&m's and a bearclaw. I swear she would be nothing but skin and bones if it was not for her Writer!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yeah speaking about that, we need to hurry Rick. We need to find out if anything happened with those search warrants. We must interview the ME. This new angle means much to this case." Kath said.

They quickly ate breakfast and Jim bade them good bye as they left his humble home.

In the car Kath was driving.

"Where to first Kath?' Rick asked as he held her hand.

"I figure the station would have notified us if there was any break in this case. So I figure we go to the OCME to speak with Dr. Parish." Kath said smiling at her husband.

"Ok I am right with you on that let's go." Rick said,

Getting to the OCME office Kath used hers and Rick's credentials to get access to the Morgue. Lanie was working on another case when they walked in.

Lanie looked up and thought to herself Javi was not kidding they do look like Kate and Writerboy.

Ah Dr. Parish? Kath held out her hand. "I am Special Agent Rice and this is my partner Rick. We have a few questions to ask you about the death of Senator William Bracken."

"Yes I do have the time just excuse me" Lanie said. "Dr. Perlmutter would you take over for me?"

Dr. Perlmutter came into the room and spotted Rick.

"Of course Dr. Parish , Writer, and Katherine how good to see you well!" Sydney said not noticing the differences, Since he just glanced at the people in the room.

"Sydney that is not Writer…." Lanie said but was cut off.

"I am pleased to know I bear some resemblance to a famous Writer but I can assure you I am not he. I am Special Agent Richard A Rice of the FBI!" Rick said holding out his badge and Id. "And this is my Wife Special Agent Katherine H Boughton Rice."

Perlmutter being used to being pranked on by the writer was suspicious but he now looked at the man closely. No this man was not certainly the Writer.

"Oh I beg your pardon Special Agent is there anything I can do for you?" Sydney said.

"No we just need to interview Dr. Parish. You can continue your duties." Kath said.

"Can we adjourn somewhere that we may not be disturbed?" Rick asked.

Lanie led them to her office it was a bit cramped but they made do.

"Ok so what sort of questions can I answer?" Lanie asked.

Kath stood so that she towered over the diminutive ME. Lanie was not impressed in the least.

"We have been told you have information about William Bracken?" Kath asked.

"Well I am not sure I should be telling you this but he was suspected of being the Dragon an infamous underworld boss." Lanie said.

Both Kath and Rick looked disturbed. The Dragon was only a myth in the bureau.

"Go on." Rick urged the ME.

"I can see by your faces you think the Dragon is not real. Well I can unequivocally state he does exist. I have found 7 bodies attributed to his dealing in my morgue itself" Lanie said.

Rick leaned forward.

"Please continue" Rick said very interested in what the ME was saying.

Lanie now told them about how she and Dr. Murray Clark discovered the connection between the bodies of the victims how they were killed in the same way and the killer was to be found Dick Coonan.

Rick looked very disturbed. Dick Coonan was a person of interest by the FBI when Jack Coonan had come to them about drug smuggling. Rick had personally been involved on the FBI side.

"So you are saying that the bodies of the Secret Service agents were linked by DNA to these first victims of the Dragon?" Kath asked.

"Yes the DNA test just came back. It is true Bracken's security detail wanted him dead!" Lanie explained.

Both Kath and Rick thanked the ME for her time. They entered the car. Rick turned to Kath.

"Kath if what the ME said is true so why did they get killed along with the Senator? It just does not make any sense" Rick said.

"I know maybe they learned something in that cooler which got them all dead" Kath speculated.

'Oh about that. Black told me last night that his analyst had determined there was a camera in that cooler" Rick said. "Also he said that analyst would try to recreate the data in the stream."

"Is that even possible? Rick?" Kath asked.

"I do not know but Black does have the best talent. He might be able to do so" Rick said.

"Ok Rick let's go look at that cooler more closely." Kath said starting up the car to head to the crime scene.

"Should we not alert Det. Espo what we are doing?" Rick asked as they were driving.

"Yes go ahead and call him his number is on my phone" Kath said passing him the phone without taking her eyes off the road.

Rick called the number and Javi picked up right away.

"Detective Esposito how may I help you?" Javi said.

"Det. This is Special Agent Rick A Rice we are heading to the crime scene. An informant told us that there should be a camera hidden in the crime scene. We are heading there to confirm that information" Rick said.

Javi listened very closely. There could have been only one source for that sort of information Clare!

Javi was jumping for joy internally Clare was not dead! He was so worried when she disappeared.

"Ok Special Agents I will send CSU over there again. We need to find out if that is true." Javi said.

"Ok Det we will be waiting for them. Rick out" Rick said.

Kath looked at her husband,

'It looks like we will have a bit more help. The Det. Has sent CSU to the crime scene to assist us" Rick said.

"That is good I do hope we can confirm this camera" Kath said.

"I do too Kath I do too" Rick said as he patted Kath's hand.

Getting to the hotel Both Rick and Kath were surprised to see that the CSU team was already there.

Walking up to the man in charge they flashed their badges.

"I am Special Agent Rice and this is my husband Rick. And you are?" Kath asked.

"I am the head of the CSU Lt. Mac Taylor at your service. But you can call me Mac. I understand we are looking for a camera?" Mac asked.

"Not really it could be a fiber optic line which ends in a camera elsewhere" Rick said. After thinking about how the extreme cold would affect most cameras. "Has the outside of the container been searched?"

"No it has not. I apologize for that oversight! I will be on it right away" Mac said detailing his crew from searching inside the cooler but to the out side.

Rick was in his element. He was the nerd between the two of them. With careful searching he found the fiber inside the junction box in the roof of the cooler. Tracing the fiber back he found the camera.

"I have located the camera. It does seem like our informant was correct. It appears there is DNA and prints here" Rick showed to Mac.

"Guys get this to the lab! And no screwups!" Mac barked.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick was thinking of the past few days awhile recovering from their long awaited love making session.

\\\\\

Clare had been busy at work recreating the data stream. Her knowledge of the internet and the dealings with the NSA made her certain that the stream was captured by one of those massive Illegal NSA programs probably Carnivore she thought. Knowing the security of baby as well as she did she accessed the NSA mainframe. Her search program was initiated.

"Only a matter of time Wayne" Clare said to her companion.

Rick smiled at her. She was fully in her element. It would be sad he would be leaving in 4 days. Kate was healing fast.

Clare accompanied Rick to the elevator.

"Wayne guess what?" Clare asked. "Of course you can not guess I have not given you any clues I swear I am sometimes that air head!"

Rick knew not to interrupt when Clare was on a tear. He just smiled at her wondering when she was ever going to get to the point.

As Clare droned on Rick finally heard what she was trying to say.

"What Clare you are going to be staying in New York?" Rick exclaimed.

"Yeah that is what I was saying. I will be there teaching the younger generation on Cyber security on the campus of Columbia. Black has set it all up after this problem with the Dragon is all cleared up. Now isn't that great?" Clare said. "I could see you everyday Wayne!"

"Clare that is great so when will you be moving out?" Rick said. "Not that you have to but I figured you want your own place."

"Wayne I don't know anyone but you and Alexis, Kate, and Martha. I just would not know what to do please let me stay." Clare said.

"I never said you had to leave…" Rick started to say.

Clare was overjoyed and jumped into his arms and kissed him as the elevator just opened to reveal Alexis and Martha waiting for them. Luckily Kate was already in the restaurant.

"Dad care to explain?" Alexis said with her eyebrow cocked.

"Well Clare here was just showing her gratitude on not leaving the loft" Rick said.

"Richard shouldn't you be letting the young lady down?" Martha asked pointedly.

"Oh Yeah" Rick said dropping Clare to her feet.

"Wipe off the lipstick Dad!" Alexis said handing him a wipe.

Rick shuttered to think what Kate would do if she found him in this compromised position.

"We will not speak of this Ok?" Rick said. The two redheads and blonde shook their heads in agreement.

The rest of the meal was of Clare talking about how excited she was in teaching the newer generation about cyber security. Then she launched into describing certain algorithms in minute detail. The rest of the assembled just let Clare ramble and ate their dinner.

Everyone headed back to their rooms. Rick was holding Kate to his chest as he lowered her down. She spied a smudge of color which was not hers and looked suspiciously like Clare.

"Ok Rick spill!" Kate said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Rick replied.

Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"Rick? Do I have to explain? Detective." She pointed to herself "and Suspect" as she pointed directly at him.

Rick looked very guilty.

"It is not what you think!" Rick stammered.

"Come on Rick what is it that I should not be thinking?" Kate asked in her best interrogation voice. Rick cracked under the pressure.

"Clare kissed me because she was happy." Rick confessed. "Are you happy now?"

"Rick I am fine with Clare being happy and that she kissed your cheek is something I can live with. Next time try to get rid of the evidence better!" Kate said kissing him.

Kate you are so amazing! Rick said kissing her back.

Rick smiled ending that memory. He looked at his amazing and extraordinary partner in crime. Kate was exhausted and was asleep. Rick just marveled at this beauty in bed with him.

/

The funeral for the Senator was a big state affair which had the body lying in the Capitol rotunda. Dignitaries from many foreign lands came to give respect to the fallen man.

The senator's home was open for all the visitors. William's wife was there to accept the gratitude and well wishes. After everyone had left she turned from the grieving widow to something unholy. She faced her own chief of staff. Edward Means then spoke.

"Edward, any news on who that fool of a Governor is going to appoint?" She asked in a very haughty way. Edward knew this was the real Dragon! She was the power behind William's rise.

"No milady. There has been no word from Albany. The police are thinking that your late husband's chief of staff was the one responsible for his demise." He said in a very British accent.

"Great let all those fools go and chase him! It is no concern of mine. What about Det. Beckett? Any word on her whereabouts?" She asked.

"No word on her whereabouts and the men on the hill have been excoriating Black continuously but so far nothing!" Edward said.

"Bah they will never get anything out of Black! I wonder why they waste their time?" She said.

"I do not know Milady" Edward said.

"Oh go and leave me!" She commanded.

"As you wish Dragon." Edward said.

She threw the sniffer she had in her hand at the retreating figure. Without William's connections her empire was in a state of limbo.

"I must be appointed" She said to herself.

/

A couple of days later. Rick and Kath had gotten the CSU report back and it had marking of two distinct individuals One was William Bracken himself. The other was an Unknown. The finger print led to the same unknown person.

"So it could not have been the chief of staff" Rick said while pacing in the homicide bull pen both Javi and Kevin were at a dead end. The FBI and the Marshalls have been alerted so had the CIA to be on the manhunt for the chief of staff.

"No Rick but he was a fixer. So he might have been working for someone else?" Kath said.

Both Kevin and Javi felt a sensation of déjà vu. These two were as good as the originals.

"Wait Kath we are looking in the wrong place! Kevin who was those bodyguards who prevented you access to the cooler. Who employed them?" Rick asked.

"Oh let me see I am reading from the transcripts of their interrogations. Det. Reagan discovered that they were both hired by Edward Means the Senator's wife's chief of staff." Kevin said.

"The senator's wife?" Rick said. "Who would the governor choose to replace him?"

Javi spoke up.

"The wife is the favorite but the governor is leaning toward a special election and leaving the seat vacant until the people decide." Javi said.

"So there is motive. She wanted the seat for herself. But why? How does this mythical Dragon fit in?" Rick said.

"We need to delve deeply into this chief of staff for his wife! I feel there is something there we can use." Kath said.

Soon the team was hot at work.

"I have found something" Hastings called out. "Edward Means is a British subject and has over stayed his visa."

"What he can be deported? Excellent that is just the thing to hold over him" Rick crowed.

"I found something else" Kevin said.

"There was a rider to a bill which would have granted him immunity. Lucky for us it was never passed! It was hidden in the Senator's green initiative." Kevin said.

"So we need Edward Means in custody. Alert the Marshalls." Rick called Markway and got the warrant. "Guys this is now the jurisdiction of FBI. I'm glad we had the pleasure of your company. But we have to take over now. Kath we are heading home" Rick said.

Kath and Rick returned to Jim's house and told him they had a break in the case and that they were heading back to DC.

Jim was a bit sad to see them go but he understood.

/

The Marshalls had captured Edward Means outside the Bracken estate in Georgetown. He was being detained at the FBI headquarters. Special Agent Sweets was interrogating the suspect. Sweets had put together a profile of a man who could be easily bullied. They were holding up interrogations until the team from New York arrived to continue.

Sweets was talking to Booth about these two hot shots.

"They have an impressive 98% conviction rate. Booth!" Sweets said.

"You don't say" he said for Sweets' benefit.

Booth was not too impressed. His team had a 95% rate only Pelant was still out there.

"So when are these two supposed to arrive?" Booth asked.

"Well I guess you can ask them now" Sweets said pointing them out though his window.

Booth looked over and thought he saw the man was on the cover of the book Bones had brought to bed the last few days.

"No way" Booth said as he looked at the cover. Bones had left the book on his desk when she visited him earlier about the bones of the hacker.

They had gotten a name for the Hacker a Scott Marsh. He was one great hacker only Pelant was better. Booth sort of remembered another hacker but she was dead so he dismissed her completely.

The man and woman were directed into his office by the Asst Director.

"Booth Sweets I want you to meet Agents Katherine Rice and her husband Rick" The Ass't Director said.

The two exchanged pleasantries. Since their introductions were done, Rick spoke first.

"Where is our suspect?" Rick asked.

"He is in the interrogation room. I'll take you there" Sweets offered.

"No need Agent Sweets we know our way around this building." Kath answered.

Soon they left both Sweets and Booth in a befuddled state.

Entering the interrogation Kath was first to spring.

"Edward Means…you are a criminal. For shame on you!" Kath said.

"Naughty Naughty! You overstayed your visa by 10 years!" Rick said.

"That is not good!" Kath said.

"Not Good at all!" Rick said.

Edward was a mouse of a man and began to sweat profusely.

"So Edward tell me why were your fingerprints on this camera. Who told you to plant it? How did you learn of the senator's security plans?" Kath asked.

"It was the misses! She was the one who told me! She was the one who was watching! I saw her call someone while she was watching the screen. Then it was horrible I say horrible she cackled with glee as her husband fell down and stopped moving. She is obsessed I say obsessed with Det. Beckett. You look so much like her! I did not want to do any of this…but…. She made me! She threatened to turn me in to the British authorities." Edward said.

"Why are you afraid to return to Britain?" Rick asked.

"I was the inside man at the robbery in the Bank of England. I landed here and she convinced me to use my money wisely. She was always threatening me with deportation. But I convinced the Senator to get me away from her threats. Too bad he died! She had him killed!" Edward began to cry.

"Agent a word" Booth said as he stepped in.

"We have enough to execute warrants." Booth said. What do you want to do with him?

"Well the deportation to Britain is off the table. Why don't we just use the escape clause already in play? Rick said.

"Agreed are you coming to execute the warrants?" Booth asked.

"We would be delighted" Rick said for the two of them.

"Come on we need to go!" Booth said.


	9. Chapter 9

Kath and Rick followed behind Sweets and Booth. They arrived at the Bracken estate. After showing the butler the warrants Sheila Bracken was incensed that her sanctuary was disturbed.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sheila yelled.

"Just what the words which are written on the page, Lady" Booth said.

Kath was now causally searching the area which Edward had told them he saw the device.

"We have the right to search and seize all electronics and other items we deem necessary in this investigation. If you want to contest it take it up with His boss!" Booth said pointing at Rick who had been silent just observing Booth's technique.

"Mrs. Bracken I do understand what a trying time this is but we do have a job to do." Sweets said trying to smooth over any misconception.

"I do not know what you think you are going to find…" Sheila said.

Soon Kath had found something she thought she would never see again. Her Monkey Bunky! What was this woman doing with her Play toy from childhood? The search now revealed more pictures of only her.

"Who is this woman and why does she seem so familiar" Kath whispered to Rick who was surprised to get a call on his earwig.

"Agent Rice can you hear me?" Clare asked making sure she had the connection correct.

Rick stood there stunned to hear a woman's voice in his ear.

"Don't worry the other's can not hear me. I am Agent Clare Raye with the NSA. Just act natural in your pocket is a recorder. The stuffed animal called Monkey Bunky has an interesting function. It can play a recording. I want you to place this recorder next to the stuffed animal then hit play. Keep the volume low and when finish remove the recorder and break it on the ground. Do you understand my instructions? If so nod your head." Clare said.

Rick did exactly as Clare instructed.

"Good Agent Rice now give the animal to your wife. Let her take it out to Sheila Bracken. I want you to observe what happens next. It is important you are next to your wife because fireworks are about to happen!" Clare warned.

"Kath I think it is time to find out why this woman has all these pictures of you and your stuffed toy too." Rick said handing her the stuffed animal.

"I agree Rick it is just so spooky this woman who I do not know has all these things about me" Kath said as she took the animal away from Rick.

"Rick I just loved this Monkey when I was little I would whisper all my secrets to it." Kath said. "I had always wondered where it went."

"I have heard you speak of it before Kath. So let's go confront this woman" Rick said exiting the room.

Clare watched as the couple entered the room.

Sheila reacted immediately!

"Where did you get that? It was my daughters! You have no right to take that!" Sheila said.

Clare now activated the play button on the doll as she took it away from Rick.

In a very loud and clear voice you could hear Sheila ordering the hacker to spring the trap then she was heard laughing at the demise of her husband.

"This must be some sort of Trick! I never said that" Sheila protested.

"Really? Because this Monkey is telling a different story..." Rick said pointing at the stuffed animal. Rick continued, "We have someone in custody who can back up this Monkey's tale so think carefully Shelia Boughton before you speak again." Rick said.

"Her eyes went wide…You know who I am?" Sheila said.

"Black said you would be surprised. So Surprise! Now Sheila let's find out what you really are Dragon?" Rick said.

At this point Clare sent a video file to the large screen in the room.

The video on the large screen came to life. On it was the video of what happened in the Cooler. Everyone was mesmerized by Kate's performance and Bracken's admission.

Sheila mouth curled up and contempt was visible on her face.

"Why could he keep his mouth shut and to my mortal Enemy too! He had to spill!" Sheila shook with anger.

"Enemy? Is that what Detective Katherine Beckett is you? Why do you consider her your enemy?" Rick asked.

"It is not her but who she represents Becketts! I hate them all pompous and blowhards the lot of them!" Sheila screamed.

Black had informed Rick that Sheila had a nervous breakdown early in life. He quickly put that information to work.

"So how was your stay in the Facility at Cloverleaf?" Rick asked.

"Is that is why you are angry at them? They put you away?" Sweets said jumping in.

"I hate what they did! They took my daughter away from me! Why shouldn't I hate them?" Sheila said. "I told William he was weak! He just could not understand what power was meant to be! So when he caved. That's when I gave the order to The hacker! They needed to die! All of them!" They all were against me!"

Most of the assembled FBI agents were stunned she had confessed to conspiracy to kill a sitting US Senator.

Sweets was the most stunned this woman was clearly out of her mind.

Booth stood next to Sweets

Sweets? Can we charge her? Booth asked.

"In my professional opinion No she can not be charged. She is quite deranged. The loss of her Daughter is what sent her over and plotted her revenge" Sweets said.

In the control booth Clare was watching the fireworks as she called them.

"Good Work Agent Rice the people from the asylum should be arriving soon." Clare said in his earpiece. "Now go comfort your wife she has had a big shock."

Rick walked over to Kath and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Rick you knew? How could you keep that from me?" Kath said between sobs.

"I am so sorry Kath I was hoping not to have to use it. Black told me before we left New York. I never wanted to hurt you Kath believe me" Rick said.

"I never trusted your father Rick…." Kath sobbed.

"Yeah I know the feelings… I am glad you decided to marry me despite who my father is" Rick said smiling.

"I think we need to go and talk to Cousin Jim…" Kath said but was cut off by her husband.

"Kath he is your real father. Morris is not." Rick said.

"I feel like I am involved in some sort of Soap Opera" Kath confided.

"Yeah Kath me too…But with Black as a father one should expect it." Rick said. "Let's go there is no point of staying here. They have transported her to the hospital. She needs lots of care."

"Rick would you object if I went to visit her?" Kath said.

"No I think you should just to get closure. But I think you need to confront Jim first" Rick said walking to the car.

/

Jim Beckett was at the airport getting his tickets to meet up with Kate and family when he saw the News report.

"The wife of the late William Bracken was formally charged in court criminally responsible for his death by conspiracy. Her lawyer has petition the court for a competency hearing. His request has been granted. Details as they are happening" The reporter said.

"Poor Sheila I never knew she was behind all this!" Jim said to himself.

Jim pulled out his phone and called. Rick answered since Kate's skin was too sensitive to hold a phone.

"Hey Jim what is going on? Oh Kate will understand. Yeah we will see you back in New York. Bye Jim thanks for the news" Rick said.

Kate coming out of the shower asked "who was that on the phone Rick?"

"That was your Dad there has been a change of plans…He can not make it." Rick said.

"Did he explain why?" Kate asked.

"Well Honey sit down…The Dragon has been captured and the criminal empire is being dismantled. Kate it is over. We can go home!" Rick said.

"What Rick? How did this happen?" Kate asked.

"It seems like the FBI took over the case and with the help of Black tracked down the real Dragon. Kate braces yourself…It was his wife. She was the Dragon." Rick said holding on to her.

"The wife? Why Rick why her?" Kate said.

"It seems your father knows much more about this mystery than he ever let on. I will let him tell you when we return" Rick said.

"I can't believe it is over…Rick the nightmare is over!" Kate jumped for joy.

"Yeah Kate I told you we would be together when this ended" Rick said.

"Yes you did Rick you always keep your promises" Kate said.

Speaking of Promises, we have been calling each other fiancée for awhile tonight I want to fulfill that promise" Rick said.

Rick what are you doing? Kate said excited about what was about to happen.

"I was going to wait but Katherine Beckett would you honor me to become my wife? Rick said as he kneeled down and with a swipe of his hand a beautiful hand cut diamond with several Rubies, Sapphires and Emeralds surrounding the main stone appeared.

"Yes Rick oh yes! It is so beautiful, Rick" Kate said as Rick slid the ring on her finger.

Kate admired her ring.

"Katherine Beckett you have made me the happiest man in the world." Rick cried as he rose.

They soon kissed and proceeded to make love as newly engaged.

Kate awaking could not help but call Lanie and give her the good news. Lanie's squeal could be heard all through the room.

Rick wisely left to preserve his hearing. Knocking on the Redhead's suites he was first accosted by his daughter.

"You did it didn't you Dad?" Alexis said.

"What no hello for your old man first?" Rick asked.

"Ok Dad Hello… you did do it right?' Alexis said.

"Yeah I did!" Rick said sheepishly.

"Good for you Richard so where is Kate?" Martha inquired.

"She'll be along momentarily. She had to talk to Lanie first. But that is not all the news." Rick said.

Both sets of eyes were glued to him.

"Well what is this other news Dad?" Alexis asked.

"I think we should wait until Clare appears which should be right about now!' Rick said.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and Clare was standing there with her bags all packed.

"Impeccable timing Clare!" Rick said.

"Yeah Hello to you too Wayne!" Clare hugged him.

"So your appearance means that the airport is not too far in the future?" Alexis asked.

"Oh Hello Alexis and Martha" as she hugged each of them "Where is Kate?" Clare asked.

"She is being filled in by Lanie. She should be here soon. Take a seat" Rick said.

"Ok Wayne but it was just like you thought it would be! Wayne how did you know the NSA would keep that?" Clare asked.

"Keep what Dad…Spill!" Alexis asked being very curious what these two partners were talking about.

"Once we knew about the camera in the cooler…" Rick said.

"Wait Dad there was a camera in the cooler? Since when…?" Alexis asked even more excited.

"Well Alexis the camera was my idea. I just knew something was interfering with the data flow to the hacker. Getting out my laptop I isolated it then figured out it was streaming video. So it had to be a camera." Clare said.

"Right and since Clare was unaware of what the NSA had been doing since her long sleep in NK, I pointed her to the federal repository of everything electronic" Rick said.

"From there it was a simple search function to find it in the archives. The neat trick was getting Monkey Bunky to confess what he heard" Clare said.

"I heard you had some FBI help? Clare?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I hacked into his comm link and instructed him what to do. The rest was very predictable. Wayne. We won!" Clare said "WE WON!"

She jumping up from her chair and danced around the room screaming "We Won!" It was so infectious that the redheads and Rick decided to join in as Kate entered the room she was engulfed into dancing too. Everyone was chanting We Won!

Finally they all were out of breath and then Alexis and Clare spotted the ring on Kate's hand and the dancing began all over again.


	10. Chapter 10

The drive to their bungalow in Fredrick Maryland was just the thing to get Kath from thinking about the biggest case they have ever solved in their 6 year partnership. She was just so glad to see familiar things. Rick was relegated to emptying the car while Kath went around fumigating each room.

Just because it is early March does not mean there was not a nasty funk in the air. Kath stood outside the one room which they had always thought someone small would occupy eventually. So far that dream had not come true. Kath was feeling run down. Maybe she had caught the flu it was going around. No there was not any body aches so the Flu is out. Perhaps it is post mission letdown? That can not be it either.

Rick came into the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"You are thinking about her?" Rick asked.

Kath turned around and stared into his icy blue eyes. He looked into her matching color. They stood there for a moment conveying all the love and affection each could give.

"I started the bath." Rick said breaking the spell.

"Oh Rick you treat me so well. And yes you caught me I was thinking about her and how wrong her life became." Kath confessed.

"Kath…You are nothing like your mother… You resemble her that is true but you look like your adoptive Mother Elizabeth more" Rick said.

"You said something about a bath?" Kath purred in Rick's ear.

"Why Mrs. Rice I think you are on to something let's go!" Rick said picking her up and carrying her to the antique Bath tube big enough for both of them. After stripping they both luxuriated in the very warm water. So that all Kath's cares went away.

They stayed in the tub until both of them looked like prunes. Rick carefully lifted Kath who had fallen asleep. He dressed her in her cute PJ's. He placed her in the bed then slid in next to her. Rick extinguished the lights. They were home and finally sleeping in their own bed. Rick sighed then fell asleep too.

/

After all the dancing and celebrating Rick and Co ended up at a casino in Ely Nevada.

Kate was on a winning streak at the poker table. Martha was chatting up an elder cowboy. Rick just turned his head.

Clare now spoke up.

"Wayne, You know neither one of us can be seen on this casino floor" Clare said in his ear.

"Auggh! Clare quit that! Yes I know but we have special permission from the Nevada gaming commission. It does stipulate that we can not as I quote undertake participation in any game of chance in any casino in the State of Nevada. Un quote."

"That means we can look but can not touch! What is the fun in that? Wayne?" Clare said almost pouting.

"Well the fun is we can root Alexis on in the blackjack tourney or groan when Kate loses. It is called moral support Clare." Rick said.

"I guess so when is this plane supposed to arrive?" Clare said looking out at the dark and the runway lights.

"Relax Clare the plane will not leave without us! Besides is this not one of coolest airport lounges?" Rick said.

"Yeah as Airport lounges go this has to be one of the best. I just would feel better if we were in the air!" Clare pouted.

"Well your worries are over. Look the plane just landed! Soon we will be boarding. So why don't you whisper in both Alexis's and Kate's ear. I will try to find Mother" Rick said.

"Ok Wayne I am gone!" Clare said then disappeared.

Rick needed to find his mother quickly but any signs of her and the gentleman she was with had vanished. Rick thought Oh No he was beginning to appreciate his daughter's objections to TMI. His writer's brain had conjured up all sorts of unpleasant images concerning the cowboy and his mother. Getting to the Parking lot his images became too real!

"Mother! The plane is here." Rick said while covering his eyes.

Rick always knew his mother was 'party girl' but seeing it for himself was pretty much a shock. Martha was in a state of undress when Rick arrived. She quickly dressed as Rick stood guard with his back turned toward the over sized vehicle. Martha finally emerged. There was not a hair out of place. Rick could not but marvel how she could do that.

"Richard what is the rush? I know the plane is here. Elmer was kind enough to put the tower radio on speaker. So I had plenty of time before you rushed me!" Martha scolded.

"Mother, just let's go!" Rick said still holding his hand in front of his face.

"Richard, lower your hand or you will trip on this gravel!" Martha commanded.

Rick finally lowered his hand but refused to look at her. Finally they were all boarded. Kate was happy she won $5,000. Alexis on the black jack table won $2,000. So everyone was in a good mood when the plane that Black sent started down the runway and soon was airborn into the inkiness of the darken skies.

\\\\\

Kath and Rick awoke it was a good day they were off work because of their fine job.

Kath was in the shower when Rick appeared.

"Kath I have been summoned" Rick said solemnly.

"What? I am not even finished showering. Your father is summoning you to the ancestral home?" Kath was exasperated at her husband. He had never learned to decline any of his father's invitations.

"The Car will be here in about 15! So hurry up! Kath you know we can not keep him waiting!" Rick said with a grimace.

Kath hated that they were always so rushed when answering his summons. Kath assumed this case had brought back memories.

"Maybe is he is going to explain why you have never met your famous half brother with the same first name or could it be something else entirely?" Kath said with much sarcasm.

"I doubt that Kath but hurry up the car is outside!" Rick said.

Kath turned around and said.

"Hey can you zip me up? Stud!" Kath winked at him.

She really knew how the stir the pot Rick thought. She is really gorgeous Rick thought. How did I land such a beauty?

"Come on Rick now who is slowing us down?" Kath said jarring him.

Rick and Kath entered the car then they were confronted with the Man himself.

"Is this not a social call?" Rick asked his father.

"No it is I just need to go to New York. You need to go there too so. I decided to take you with me." Black said.

Rick noticed the total lack of bodyguards.

"Dad where is your detail?" Rick was getting worried since neither of them was packing.

Rick was worried Black never went anywhere without his detail.

"Rick they are not needed. They are following at a discrete distance" Black said.

Kath just grasped her husband's arm a bit tighter. Hoping he would calm down.

Rick looked at his bride and smiled. With that smile Kath knew he was in charge and could relax. Rick's father brought out the worst in him Kath thought. Good thing he only appears infrequently.

The car stopped at the airport and a sleek G550 was sitting waiting for him.

The party got out of the car and soon it was wheels up and on its way to Teeterboro airport. The flight was short and soon they were down and placed in another town car.

Rick was now a bit more relaxed as the town car entered the city. Soon it had stopped and they all got out. Black took the lead. He walked right into the building as if he owned it. The doorman said nothing and looked away as they entered. Rick was confident something was up but he had no clue when it came to his father. Kath looked a bit worried. She felt more than naked without her armor from her badge and weapon.

Getting to floor Black walked to the door and knocked. Both Kath and Rick were surprised to see Jim Beckett opening the door to them.

Black and Jim greeted each warmly.

"Jim you need to come clean. They have both met Sheila" Black said.

"I was so hoping this day would never arrive. Katherine It is true I am your father" Jim said.

"Katherine?" A voice called out.

"Dad who are you talking to?" Kate said coming out of the bedroom dressed in sweats.

She stopped and looked at the people in the room. She knew her father and Rick's dad but these other two looked too much like herself and Rick. At this point Rick came up behind her.

"Oh we have guests!" Rick said.

Now at this point the Redheads along with Clare appeared in the living room.

"Ok everyone important is here!" Black said.

Clare looked at the newcomers and only recognized Black but the others had no clue.

"Wayne what is going on? Who are these people? And why are they here at the loft?" Clare said moving closer to Rick.

"Jim should you or I make these introductions?" Black asked.

Rick and Kate were astounded that both their fathers knew each other and Martha seems to know as well.

"First off we are the group who brought down the Dragon and in doing so released any reason for you all not to get to know each other." Black said.

"Mother…? You knew?" Rick's voice cracked and everyone kind of laughed at him.

"Richard I promised your Father I could not tell you. You have learned how persuasive he is yourself." Martha said.

"So you are my grandfather?" Alexis now ventured closer to her Dad

"Yes I am in the flesh!" Black chuckled.

Alexis did not know what to think.

"Well I think we need more chairs" Rick said busying himself to get enough furniture. There had to be a story and he was dying to know it all.

Once everyone is sitting Black again took control.

"Rick and Kate Those two seated over there are your half siblings. They also broke the case and brought down the Dragon. May I introduce you to Special Agents Richard Alexander Rice and his lovely wife Katherine Halley Boughton Rice. They are both with the FBI.

"So you are the ones to thank?" Kate now asked.

"We are" the Rick on the couch answered.

"Wait there is too many Ricks and Kates here" Rick complained.

"Yes that is true" The other Rick answered "so you can call me Junior since we are all family."

"And you can call me Kath" Kath said sounding so much like Kate.

"Wait you said we are all family? Does that include Clare?" Alexis asked.

"Yes it does Black said You are quite a clever person how about you and I chat after this is all done I might have an offer for you" Black said.

"Father I will not let you involve Alexis in any of your schemes." Rick said asserting parental control.

"Why Rick I see my schemes have worked and we are now a complete family! So what do you have to say about that Richard?" Black said.

With that said Rick backed down he truly had little influence on Alexis anymore.

"Ok enough of the sparring match" Kate said. "We are here to listen to a story why not let the storyteller tell it?"

Junior was very impressed how his half brother stood up to his old man. He did something that even himself had never done. Of course he had always been under his thumb. Something Rick was certainly not.

"Ok this is the tale Jim would you start on your end please" Black said.

"I would be delighted. It all started in England at our ancestral Home. The houses of Becketts and Boughtons were interlinked not only by blood but by service. You see this was the arrangement. The Becketts were well respected landowner and had a seat in Parliament. The head of the house was Lord Peter Beckett." Jim said.

"Kate I did not know you came from royalty?" Rick whispered.

Kate just shhh ed him wanting to learn more.

The Boughtons were the servants who serviced the Becketts. Unfortunately Peter had a roving eye and some of the Boughton girls were the victims.

Alexis was leaning forward trying to learn everything.

"There came a fight James the eldest of the 5 sons was incensed that his father would do such a thing. So he left with Sarah Boughton and her brother Samuel for America, They came to the holding in New York. The same arrangement was soon created here in America where the Becketts were the land owners and the Boughtons their servants but here in America there was a difference. The land was shared The Boughtons were paid and a coop began. There was many interbreeding at the coop eventually it came to my generation" Jim said. "I was only 19 when Elizabeth My cousin introduced me to her sister Sheila. It was love at first sight but as Sheila had a child she grew even more disturbed as she gave birth. The elders decided she needed professional help. So I was not even married to her. I could not legally take my own child to raise. The laws were quite different than today" Jim said.

"This is where my family appears in this saga." Black said.

Edward Rice my father was the lawyer who was given the task of finding the right people to adopt and to raise the child. Your adoptive Mother Elizabeth said she was getting married to Morris a distance cousin from England who was also a Boughton. So once they were married. You were given to them to raise Katherine. But it was given to me to watch over you since I was friends with both your adoptive parents. I was your god father. Black said.

"So if that is true why the separations?" Kate asked and her half sister nodded.

"I'm getting to that. Sheila did not stay in the asylum for very long. Since she was stripped of her parental rights she came to me. She swore to me that she would have her revenge. Knowing Sheila the way that she was I kept watch on her" Black said. "When she married William a promising young ADA we all thought she had forgotten about the threat we were wrong. This is the first occurrence of the Dragon."

At the time we thought William was doing the dirty work and with his powerful friends. It was decided the family had to be split for safety. Morris and Elizabeth along with you Katherine went to Maryland. Jim, Johanna and you Kate stayed in New York. All was well until Johanna was killed by the Dragon. I knew that William was at fault but I could not get all the particulars. I was busy with other things. So I did not have the time to watch you Kate. I failed my god father duties.

Kate was astounded that Black was her god father.

"Ok that explains Jim , Kath and Kate but what about Me, Rick and Clare?" Junior asked beating Rick from saying it first.

"Ok Junior I have to say something which is very hard to hear. I never loved your mother Grace. So I strayed from my marriage vows. The only woman I ever loved was you Martha. You captured my heart like no other woman. I was heart broken when you told me you were pregnant and refused my help. I wanted to divorce my wife but you my dear told me you would not be any home wrecker. She wanted me to have no further contact which I abided." Black said.

Junior now made sense of his childhood. His parents wanted a divorce but they never did it. It was because of him.

"Ok that accounts for Rick and Junior but what about me?" Clare asked.

"Clare you are my granddaughter" Black said. "You are from my daughter Elise. Richard. She was about 10 years older than you and it was from my first marriage. Her name was Bjorne. She was Swedish and in my travels I met her then Elise came along. I married her but it did not last. She upped and moved to Iowa. I let her go. Then I learned that she left Iowa to go back to Sweden. By that time Elise was married and had you Clare."

"So I do have a family" Clare said brightly.

"Ok I understand all this but what about you Jim and my Uncle Fred?" Kath asked.

Similar I suppose since it was a coop or perhaps the name colony or Commune might help. Jim said.

"Oh my I am living a Soap Opera!" Kath said. Everyone laughed. Soon the storytelling was over and they broke up into groups learning about how similar they all were.

Kate and Kath were talking about law enforcement. How Kate was newly engaged. Rick and Junior were talking about plot line since Junior only went into the FBI on Black's insistence. He really wanted to be a writer. Soon it was clear Junior wanted to write Textbooks.

"I guess there is a need for that too" Rick quipped to his half brother.

Clare and Alexis were chatting and Black was there with his two granddaughters. Jim was chatting with Martha.

Rick announced that there were more guests arriving for the engagement party and all were welcomed to join but the location would be moved to the Old Haunt. Everyone left the loft and headed to the Old Haunt which Rick had arranged ahead of time for their engagement party.

As Kate driving as usual Rick spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Rick asked.

"Well first I am happy I am alive and the Dragon did not finish the job, Second I am ecstatic over marrying you. Then I learn that my family is not what I thought it was. I have a half sister Rick? And my father came from a commune!" Kate said. "Plus I learn I have a wicked stepmother who wants me dead!"

"Yeah look at me? I have a half brother who is in the FBI and a niece who I had carnal knowledge. I wonder if I should not go to Dr. Burke!" Rick said.

"Well Rick in your defense you didn't know. So that must count in there somewhere" Kate said.

"Well one good thing came out this. I will never sleep with another woman other than you Kate in my life" Rick said as Kate parked the car and they kissed.

Soon the party was in full swing celebrating the end of the Dragon and the beginning of soon to be married life.

Kevin and Espo were having a hard time.

"I still say that Junior and Kath are the clones of Beckett and Castle" Kevin said.

"No that can not be right Kev, Kath and Junior are older so Beckett and Castle are the clones of them." Espo said.

"It doesn't matter we knew Beckett and Castle first so that makes them the original not the clones." Kevin asserted.

Rick and Kate beamed at each other this was their crazy mixed up family and they loved every one of them. They kissed then the whole group yelled and whistled. This was their happy ending.


End file.
